The present invention relates to a system for removing offensive odors and neutralizing greenhouse gases that are into the atmosphere as byproducts of natural metabolic activity as well as through commercial chemical and biological processes. The system embodied in the present invention is a significant improvement over the prior art. The prior art primarily focused on channeling odorous and greenhouse gasses away from human habitation and released them in the atmosphere. However, without proper filtration, the released gasses tended to sink or drift back through the force of gravity or the direction of the wind. Additionally, ample studies have shown that greenhouse gases and other undesirable pollutants negatively impact the environment and the air that life forms inhale.
Filtration systems that exist suffer from numerous problems. For example, prior art devices do not adequately address the moisture buildup in typical filtration system. The filters also tend to be expensive, difficult to maintain and are not particularly long-lasting due to a highly corrosive environment. Also filtration systems tend to be intricate and costly, which relegates the technology to only the few who are obligated or are able to afford the cost. On the contrary, the present invention deals with all of these issues in an efficient and cost effective manner, making the present invention accessible to everyone, such as owners of small businesses, homeowners, and leisure water craft owners.